


Raise Your Glass

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, But as ever they do as Edward says, Companionable Snark, Crack, Eddie wanna party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, Jonathan a lot less, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Jonathan Crane doesn't like celebrations. Edward does. As a result, Jon has no choice but to celebrate.





	Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alcanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcanova/gifts).

> For my friend, a Little Bird ;)  
Because of... sort of first anniversary.  
And because we should totally take example from Edward, he knows how to celebrate.  
Thus for the 100 days of our meeting, take this 1000 words OS about Eddie's plans for the date of his 10 years of activity.  
This... somehow makes sense? Let's say it like that XD

"I can't believe it's been ten years."

Thus the formulated deadpan observation arrived. Given the way Jonathan said this, it almost sounded like an _accusation_.

"I love you too.", Edward scoffed, after he shot his partner a batglare for the total lack of sympathy he perceived in his tone.

But the two men didn't argue, instead they shared a smile.

They were at breakfast in their hideout, after they woke up to a plesantly warm morning. The sun rose, and it provides a glimpse of the bright day to come in their beloved yet rotten to the core city.

Jonathan was a Rogues Gallery member for much longer than Edward. They went from colleagues who shared a mentor/protégé kind of bond to boyfriends for a bit under four years now.

And today was a... special anniversary.

Because today corresponds to the ten years of both Edward's official beginnings as the Riddler and his meeting with Scarecrow and Poison Ivy. The two emblematic villains were present at Arkham when the redheaded teenager dressed in green spandex has been arrested by Batman for the first time then sent to the asylum the very same day.

It seemed to be a lifetime ago now.

"You'll see.", Eddie announced.

As ever when he was about to expose an idea or project of his, he appeared _proud of himself_.

"We will do something together.", he pursued, then took a sip of his hot chocolate as to create an effect of suspense.

Jonathan refrained the urge to roll his eyes over the theatrical habits his lover never failed to have recourse to even when discussing quite mundane topics.

"You _already_ planned a 'dedicated ten years scheme'.", Jon pointed out, suspicious.

"I did. But this will be for later this week. Therefore my dear, I inform you that I want to celebrate with all due respect our ten years of knowing and loving each other."

A passionate declaration in which he clearly put all his heart. What didn't keep Jonathan from mocking him:

"I thought your brain 'never forgets a thing'.", he quoted sarcastically. "So let me refresh your memory: if I recall well, what I do, it was _far_ from being love at first sight between us. I found you highly insufferable and Pam proposed to abandon you at the first occasion because you talk far too much for her liking."

"On that point, nothing changed.", Ed chuckled, and Jonathan's smile increased.

"And I _still_ find you highly insufferable."

"Face it Jon, you wouldn't love me if I wasn't."

No objection there, the professor couldn't deny this truthful statement.

"So you organized a party?", he relaunched.

"Yup!", the ginger bragged. "With Selina, Harley, Harvey, Jervis and Oswald. I warn you: you have no right to refuse the invitation. Pammy will be there too!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"How did you convince her to join?"

"I... didn't do much.", he admitted. "I asked her to come over at the Iceberg Lounge for a social event instead of a business meeting. She answered 'go to Hell'. So... _Harley_ convinced her to join."

"... That explains everything."

But even though both Ivy and Jon continued to act as if they were _forced_ to come by when they had to attend a meeting which was not linked to a scheme, truth is they secretly enjoyed it. Well, maybe 'secretly' was not the most fitting adverb since _everybody_ was aware they have a great time at parties.

__________

"I want you to know I thoroughly hate you right now."

"Thanks for keeping me abreast of the news.", Edward grinned. "It's always welcomed to stay up-to-date."

Jonathan shook his head to show his despair in regards to the situation. How did he let himself being dragged into this?!

Fine, he tolerated (okay, he _appreciated dearly_ but hush, let's not confess it out loud) the moments at Oswald's. But by no means he allowed _that!_

"You. Will. Pay.", he let out through gritted teeth as he stood still on the dancefloor while some ridiculous music played.

Perhaps the said music was not 'ridiculous', and his harsh judgement only attested of a _childish_ refusal. When had he started to behave so Riddler-like, again...?

Drinking, playing cards or having animated conversations at the Lounge when they were between main Rogues Gallery members was one thing. They were good friends. Hence as dictated by the social code, they shared time in each other's company outside plotting. Even Scarecrow and Poison Ivy conceded that making fun of the bats-and-birds, playing games and talking badly of the other villains like mean brats in high school had its satisfying side.

What never meant Jonathan agreed to be pulled by a cheerful Ed and Harl to the middle of the space turned into a dancefloor.

The day started well, as did the afternoon. Nothing too weird happened. Sure thing, it was only a matter of time...

"I wish we could enjoy evenings here in a _mature manner_ for once.", he lectured his boyfriend. "Instead of turning every single festive event into a party thrown by drunk teenagers. We are supposed to keep a _reputation_."

"That we do.", Eddie giggled. "And it _includes_ behaving like drunk teenagers for events like those."

"I am the god of fear."

"Whatever you say. And true point Jon, I am certain you can be _terrific_ if you lead the next slow dance."

"... You will pay for this.", the professor repeated.

He sensed his dignity will suffer tonight.

"Oh, I hope I will.", Edward purred. "Am I not a _bad boy_, doctor Crane?"

Despite himself, Jon couldn't refrain the smirk what already curved his thin lips.

"That you are.", he confirmed, a husky note in his cold voice. "And worry not, child. You'll get your lesson."

Jonathan may complained about this evening celebration with their friends at the Lounge, no doubt he will enjoy much more the next part of the festivities taking place in private.

And who knows... maybe he'll have fun when dancing, too?


End file.
